1 Human Plus 2 Halfas Equals a Family EXTRAS!
by Blak-Ice
Summary: As the title says, these are extra chapters that never made it into the original story, 1 Human Plus 2 Halfas Equals a Family. One-Shots will include Holidays, Birthday and special bonding moments that were referenced in the story, so all you fans of the original, come check out what was left out!
1. Chapter 1: Singing in the Rain

**Hello, readers. As I'm sure most of you know, I have another story,**** 1 Human Plus 2 Halfas Equals a Family**** that many people like, love and enjoy for the family feel. Well that story is close to ending, and I know that some people do miss the family togetherness that it started out with, and I also had other ideas that never made it to the story for various reasons, which is why you're here now. **

**These are extra chapters (one-shots) that I didn't get to put into the story or didn't think up until later. They are going to range from different events including holidays, birthdays, or just special little family moments. I don't know how many there will be, and there is no set length for each chapter meaning they will probably be shorter then my normal chapters on my stories.**

**This first one is a song fic, something I'm not a big fan of, but felt like I had to when I heard this song earlier at work for the umpteenth time. Lol. So, without further a due, I present, ****Human Halfa Family Extras!**

Chapter: Singing in the Rain

The loud clap of thunder flew through the air, bouncing off the walls of the home as the large metallic saucer shook on the roof. Rain continued to beat down harshly against the windows, water streaking down like tears running down the face of a saddened child. As the lightning flashed, followed quickly by another roar of thunder, one young occupant of the home, the youngest child, shook as she pulled her comforter higher over her head, though the large blanket brought little comfort to her. As the sounds reached her ears, she whimpered in fear as her tears fell and stained her bed sheets.

Danielle Fenton was a lot of things. She was known for being stubborn, for both thinking quick on her feet and acting without thinking. She was known in the town for her heroics and her "never give up" attitude. To most kids her age, she was a perfect role model; young, headstrong, always doing the right thing and, to most, being fearless. As a hero, she knew it was important that the people you protected and the enemies you fought never saw weakness in you because it could have disastrous result.

But Danielle knew she wasn't brave. Not all the time, anyway. Sure, she could fight psychotic madmen bent on world domination, ghost the size of King Kong and even weaponry designed specifically to rip her apart, molecule by molecule. But there were things even she couldn't fight off simply because she was scared, and this was one of them.

Danielle Lilith Fenton was scared of thunderstorms. She didn't know why, though she assumed it was because they were loud, they shook everything and because they could be extremely destructive. Of course, it could be that she was just being a big baby, but what would one expect from a girl who had only been alive for less than a year? Much to her own embarrassment, she still needed a nightlight on certain nights. Her family had told her repeatedly that there was nothing to be ashamed over, considering her age and the many things she still had to get used to, but that didn't make her feel any less embarrassed about it. Of course, she was more than willing to set her pride aside in times like these and plug it up to wade off the extreme darkness.

Peeking out from under her blanket, she looked around her room, finding her clock that read 3:13 am. The light outside flashed, disorienting the shadows into monstrous creatures that only frightened her even more. Danielle's body shook as she looked for anything that could make her feel better, and her eyes soon fell upon the low glow of her new pet dog, Cujo. Danielle had been walking home from school, and after a particularly annoying day, was ambushed by the small green animal who looked beyond excited to see her. Danielle figured that because he was a ghost animal, he could probably smell the ectoplasm in her body, and seemed happy to find another of his kind on this side of the portal. She knew it was love at first site as she picked him and smiled at him. She quickly took him home and told him to wait outside while she went to ask her parents if she could keep him. They were a little reluctant at first, but after some negotiations, she was allowed to keep him. Imagine their surprise when in comes Cujo, the very dog that had terrorized them before, barking happily as he chased after his new master.

As the green dog slept, completely undisturbed by the raging storm, Danielle couldn't help but feel both jealous and annoyed at him for being able to sleep just fine without any problems.

"Stupid mutt," she muttered bitterly. Another booming clap rumbled, startling her as she fell out of her bed. Even hitting the floor with a loud thud did not awaken her companion, but Danielle didn't concern herself with that as she could only cry more as the painful bump on her head made itself present. Before she could even get up, another flash of lightning struck, and, much to the horror of the young girl, knocked out the power.

The second her moon and star shaped nightlight was out, Danielle was on her feet, dashing toward the door, crying and screaming. Turning intangible, she ran straight through the wall as if it weren't even there and into the hallway where she became solid once and ran straight into something. Or, more specifically, someone.

Two strong arms wrapped around her and slowly lifted her up, though Danielle hardly noticed until one of the hands rested on the back of her head and eased it onto the empty shoulder. Danielle wrapped her arms around the person's neck without any hesitation and closed her eyes as she continued to cry. The hand that had been on her head slowly moved up and down her back as the person murmured softly into her ear, trying to calm her down.

"Shh…it's ok," he said, fingers getting slightly tangled in the long black silk that could rival her mother's in softness. With her hair being as long as it was, it was rare that she ever took her ponytail out other then when she went to bed, was taking a shower or special occasions where her ponytail wasn't appropriate. Danielle gripped him tighter as she quickly realized that she was in the strong protective arms of her father, though her crying had turned into quiet sobs. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked, his only response being a shake of her head. Danny sighed as he held his daughter's scared form. "You wanna stay with me and Mom tonight?" Again, his only response was the movement of her head as she nodded in agreement.

Danny turned toward the stairs and began to descend down them. He didn't want to wake Sam as she was a light sleeper and had already woken up when Danielle had screamed, so he'd have to wait until she was at least calm before taking her back upstairs and into the room with him and his girlfriend. Lucky for him, she was especially tired today and had been easy to convince that he could take care of Danielle by himself.

As he reached the bottom floor, ignoring the creaking of the floor boards under their weight, he sighed in relief as the kitchen light above the sink flickered back on, meaning that the backup generator that his parents had was now up and running. He quickly walked over to the counter and eased his daughter's grip from around him, placing her on the counter. Danny looked over her and gave her a small smile. Picking up the box of tissues, he carefully wiped the tears from her puffy eyes and cheeks.

Danielle could only look at him for a moment before holding her head down in shame. She was supposed to be too old to have to have her father come and coddle her like a baby. And here he was, clad only in a t-shirt and shorts, up at 3 in the morning, wiping her nose. She never felt so low.

"Hey," he said, gripping her chin softly and tilting her head up to look at him, the small smile still on his face. "Cheer up. It's ok."

"No it's not," she said. "I'm twelve. I shouldn't have to use a nightlight or anything like that."

"Danielle, we've been over this a hundred times before. Physically, you are twelve, but that doesn't mean you have to always act like it. You're not even a whole year old yet. There are things you haven't been through, things you still have to learn. Things you need to experience, and having your parents help you through a scary storm is one of those things."

"…I wasn't scared," Danielle mumbled in defiance. Just then, a loud boom shook the house, causing the girl to squeak in surprise. Looking back up at her father who had a very taunting smirk on his face, she could only narrow her eyes. "Not a word."

"Ok, ok," he said, holding his hands up in defense. "You definitely got Sam's temper. How about I make us some hot chocolate to help calm us before we head back to bed?" Danielle gave him a nod and Danny got to work on their drinks. It wasn't long before Danielle found herself on the couch, snuggled up next to her father with a warm cup of streaming chocolate under her nose. The storm didn't seem to be letting up at all, and Danielle couldn't help the involuntary shaking she was doing.

Danny looked over at his daughter, watching her down her drink slowly and wondering what he could do to help calm her down. If he didn't think of something soon, they'd be down there all night, and neither of them were going to be of any use or good to be around if they didn't have enough sleep. Placing his mug down, Danny quickly lifted Danielle into his lap and eased her empty cup out of her hands. Placing it next to his, he wrapped his arms around her and began to hum. Danielle slowly began to ease up, her eyes feeling a bit heavy, and it was then that Danny got an idea.

"Hey, how's about I sing you a song that I heard a while back?" he asked quietly.

"You can sing?" she asked, surprised though she didn't move from her spot.

"Only a little. I promise though that it's better than Tucker's."

"A cat crying in pain is better than Tucker's singing voice," she grumbled causing Danny to chuckle. "So what are you gonna sing?"

"It's a song I heard a while back that I promised myself I would sing to my daughter one day should I have one. I think it'll make you feel better."

"Ok. Go ahead."

Danny nodded his head as he softly began to hum the tune. His hands continued to rub her back as she placed her head on his chest, the soft rumbling from his body causing her eyes to slip close.

"_If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream,"_ he started. _"And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are,_

"_Just open your window and follow your memory upsteam,_

"_To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star._

"_I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever,_

"_And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed," _Danny saw a small smile come to his daughter's face, bringing one to his as well. Of course they knew something like this was true, but that didn't mean that they couldn't smile about it.

"_I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever,_

"_And I'll never leave til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head." _Danny could feel her body start to go slack as a few tears escaped from her eyes. He was worried for only a second as the smile on her face only seemed to glow brighter. His own only grew more as he continued to sing.

"_I'm gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow,_

"_Gonna paint a sign so you'll always know,_

"_As long as one and one is two, wooo,_

"_There could never be a father who loved his daughter more than I love you."_ Danny then hummed for a few seconds, just holding her before moving on with the song.

"_Trust your intuition; it's like goin fishin,_

"_You cast your line and hope you get a bite,_

"_But you don't need to waste your time_

"_Worryin about the market place,_

"_Try to help the human race_

"_Struggling to survive its harshest night._

"_I'm gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow,_

"_Gonna paint a sign, so you'll always know,_

"_As long as one and one is two, wooo,_

"_There could never be a father who loved his daughter more than I love you,"_ Danny whispered into his sleeping daughter's ear as he finished. After he finished, he just sat there for a few minutes, tears of his own falling down his face as he continued to smile. Never, in his life, would he have thought his life would be the way it was. And he wouldn't change it for the world. Even with all the hassle he had to deal with, even with all the danger he and his loved ones were in, it was moments like this, when he could spend time with Sam or Danielle that he truly was happy that he had been crazy enough to walk into the portal and got his powers.

Wiping his eyes dry, he carefully picked his daughter up and began to ascend the stairs before heading into his bedroom. Closing the door softly with his foot, Danny made his way to the bed and gently laid her down next to Sam who was still sleeping. Danny smiled as the younger girl curled up next to her mother, the two looking peaceful. With a devious smile, Danny grabbed his phone and took a quick picture of the two. The shutter sound echoed in the room, waking Sam who blinked a few times before groggily looking up at her boyfriend as he eased himself into the bed next to their sleeping daughter.

"Danny?" she whispered quietly. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," he said, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the forehead. Sam smiled and laid her head back down. As soon as her head touched the pillow and her eyes closed, she was out once more. Danny smiled as he shuffled quickly through his phone's pictures and picked the recent one of his two favorite people, making it his wallpaper. With a smile, he pulled the cover over the three of them. "Everything's perfect."

**So, in case you don't know what the song is, it's called **_**Father and Daughter **_**by Paul Simon. It was produced for the Wild Thornberry Movie Soundtrack, and it comes on when I'm at work all the time, and I thought it was a great song for Danny and Danielle. Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for more extras to come. **


	2. Chapter 2: Frightening Furry Festivities

Chapter 2: Frightening Furry Festivities

"Trick or treat!" two very excited children, and one teenager, yelled as the woman opened the front door, her arm holding a bowl full of deliciously sugar filled treats. The woman smiled at the cute children as she looked over the costumes.

"Oh, how delightful!" She said. "Such wonderfully done costumes."

"Thank you," they said in unison, holding open their bags which were already halfway filled with candy.

"Ok, let's see. We've got a scary little witch," she said, dropping a full-sized bar of chocolate into the girl's bag, watching as her eyes grew wide in delight. "A rough and tough little cowboy," she continued, placing a bag gummies into his sack. "A cute little version of Clefto, the Criminson Chin's pet crime fighter," she quickly pulled out a dog treat, handing to the green puppy who wasted no time devouring it. "A fierce werewolf….with a lot of technology?" she said, lifting her eyebrow skeptically but giving him candy none the less. "And a couple of very horrifying scary vampires." She held out the candy to the two, but both shook their heads and pointed to the two children in front of them

"Thanks, but we're only here for them, so they can have ours," the female said through her perfectly placed, and very realistic, vampire teeth. Her partner nodded his head in agreement.

The woman nodded, placing two more candy bars into the children's bags before wishing them a Happy Halloween and closing the door. The two jumped around in excitement, hopping of the porch and talking excitedly about their prizes. The small puppy barked happily as he ran circles around their feet. The girl turned to the three teens as they descended the steps and walked up to them.

"Are you guys sure you don't want any candy?" the little witch asked. "We've got more than enough to share."

"It's cool, Ellie. We're here to make sure that you enjoy your first Halloween, and if that means letting you eat yourself into a candy induced, sugar rushing coma, resulting in years of dental work and possible vomiting, then so be it," Danny said, smiling to her with his own fangs showing off.

"That's a very comforting image you just put in my head," Sam said, shaking her head. "Remember our deal, Danny: you let her eat all that candy, you gotta deal with it if she pukes or is up all night."

"Hey, if they don't want it, you can always share with me," Tucker said.

"No way!" she declared, yanking the bag away from the greedy teenager. "You shouldn't even be getting any candy. All you're wearing is a lame mask."

"Yeah! You're not pulling your own weight around here," Youngblood said, agreeing with his friend as they all walked down the street.

"Hey, there are no rules that say that your costume has to be good to get FREE candy," he argued, popping a piece into his mouth. "Besides, we don't all have money like Sam does to spend on costumes."

Danielle rolled her eyes but continued to swing her candy filled bag back and forth with a smile on her face. She never would have thought she would have so much fun dressing up. In fact, a few weeks ago, she didn't even know about dressing up.

Danielle could remember the day she first heard about all of this. She had been walking down the hall, heading to her locker, when she overheard a few kids talking about how they couldn't wait until Halloween and what they wanted to go as. To say Danielle was confused was an understatement. She had never heard or seen anything about it in her time travelling around the world, and Vlad definitely didn't do or say anything that had to do with holidays to her. Danielle's curiosity had been peeked, and she was determined to find out what exactly this all was about.

"What the hell is this Halloween stuff!?" Danielle asked as she slammed her friend's locker shut. Lin jumped, nearly screaming in surprise at her friend's sudden appearance as well as the loudness of the question she was just demanded an answer of. Lin looked at her friend in frustrated confusion as she held a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Jesus, Dani! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she declared. "Do you know what could have happened!?"

"Depending on your mental state, and any obsessions or unfinished business you may have here, you could become a ghost," Danielle said, matter of factly.

"Oh ha ha. You're a real comic, you know that? Now, what is it you nearly killed me to ask me about?"

"Halloween. What is it, what's it about, and what is Trick or Treating?"

Lin stopped her panting, and looked at her friend confused. "You're kidding, right? How do you not know what Halloween is?"

"Well…my parents weren't exactly big on TV. There's a lot of stuff that I've been learning from Danny lately, but unless I ask him about something specific, he doesn't really say much. Plus, my sister and I were homeschooled and our house was pretty secluded. We didn't have any neighbors anywhere near us," Danielle said, somewhat embarrassed, but happy that she remembered the cover story.

"I guess that would make sense…well, Halloween is a holiday that takes place on the last day of October. People dress up in costumes, some fun, some scary, some just plain…weird. Anyway, kids go around, from house to house, and when they ring the doorbell, they yell "Trick or Treat", and the person who lives there gives them candy."

"You mean…there's a holiday where people just give out free candy? Just like that?" Danielle asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah. But most kids stop doing it when they're like, 10 because they think it's too kiddish."

"Oh…so...are you going?"

"No way. I got tired of that. Jordan and I are planning a horror movie marathon before heading to the annual town festival. We're gonna watch Blood Zombies 4: Bloodfest! You wanna join us?" Lin asked in excitement, only to pause as Danielle's face turned unbelievably pale. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm…fine," she said hesitantly, adding a nervous laugh. She had yet to forget about the last time she watched that movie or the resulting numerous trips to the bathroom she paid that night. "You know, now that I think about it, I think Danny said something about his last Halloween, and I'm sure he's gonna want us to do an extra specific job on patrolling. He usually does when there's a big event going on in town. But thanks though!"

Danielle wasted on time rushing out of the door of the building and heading home. Though the idea sounded like a lot of fun, she was reminded that most of her friends and classmates would claim to be too old to do it.

As the month progressed, she would dance around the subject whenever it was brought up. She had even told her parents she didn't want to go and that she was too old to do so. This would have surprised both Danny and Sam had they not known that deep down she was bluffing.

"How long do you think it'll be before she cracks?" Danny had asked Sam one night before bed.

"I don't know. I think it'll be soon," Sam said, pulling her ponytail out. "She twitches every time someone even slightly utters the word Halloween. Not to mention that I heard her and Youngblood talking about it the other day and she looked like she was going to burst. I definitely think it'll be sometime soon."

"Really? Well, how's about a little bet then?" Danny said with a grin. "I say she won't crack until at least 3 days before Halloween. She way too stubborn to do it before the last minute. If she does before that, you get to pick our costumes. But, if she doesn't I get to pick."

Sam thought about it for a moment before nodding her head and agreeing to it.

A so, the games began. Every day, Sam would wait, watching her daughter and waiting for the moment she would cave and decide that she really wanted to go. Unfortunately, time was not on her side. She tried everything she could from putting on holiday specials whenever possible to showing Danielle all the various costume choices, including the ones based on them and Danny. Yet it was all for nothing because it wasn't until October 30th, the last day before Halloween, Danielle came barging into her room, falling onto her hands and knees, begging her mother.

"Please, please, please, will you take me Trick or Treating!?" Danielle cried, shaking her hands in desperation. "I know it's really last minute and I should have just admitted it sooner, but I really, really wanna go! Please, Mom!?" Sam had to hold back a laugh at how she looked, and quickly replied before Danielle got any more desperate.

"Yes, I will take you Trick or Treating if…you can convince your daddy to go too," Sam said, watching Danielle's face drop and groan in frustration.

It didn't take Danielle long to find Danny, especially with how loud he was playing his video game. However, this time, she went for a very different approach.

"Daaaaaddy…" she said in her sweetest voice as she strolled into the lab where she found him, playing DOOMED on the computer. Danny rolled his eyes, knowing that she only used that tone when she wanted something. Danny had a good idea of what it was too, but he figured he'd humor her. After all, he'd already won the bet with Sam.

"Yes, Danielle?" he asked, turning in his chair to face her as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"How's it going?"

"Fine. How's it going for you?"

"It's good."

"Great. Now, did you need something?"

"I just wanted to ask you something…"

"And what, prêt ell, could my pretty, smart, and conniving little half ghost princess want from me?" He asked and could practically see the bubble above her head burst before she groaned.

"Fine…Mom said he'd take me Trick or Treating…"

"But?" he edged knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"But…only if you agreed to go too…"

"Ok, sure," he said, turning back around to his game. Danielle stood with her mouth agape in shock. She definitely hadn't expected it to be that easy to get him to say yes. As the shock started to wear off, Danielle opened her mouth to speak, but Danny quickly cut her off. "And before you ask, yes, we were going to say yes either way, yes we knew you wanted to go and were planning to take you even before you knew what it was, and yes, you can bring Youngblood."

Danielle squealed in delight and ran off to find a costume. Of course she didn't have to look far as her mother had picked out her costume weeks ago.

Danielle turned around to admire the handy work of her partners as well as her own costume. Her black gown reached her ankles, the sleeves made to look like spider webs, and her head, adorned with a black curved witch's hat while the rest of her hair lay flat against her back.

Of course for Youngblood, costumes were nothing to obtain. He could switch back and forth between any number of characters he wanted. Tonight had been no exception when he dressed up as a cowboy and made his way to Danielle's house. Cujo had been easy enough too because all Danielle had to do was put a green cape on him, a green mask and a small crown, and he was set. Of course Tucker would go as cheap as possible on his costume, but she wasn't surprised about that. What surprised her were her parents' costumes.

Her parents had dressed up as vampires. Very attractive ones at that. She wasn't blind. Even with them holding hands the entire night, she had noticed the many looks her parents had been getting from various onlookers. And it was understandable too. Her father was wearing a pair of black slacks with a blood red button down shirt tucked into the waistband. Around his neck was a back and red velvet cape that was clasped and flowed behind him as he walked. His hair was slicked back and kept in place by gel, a rarity for him or her for that matter. But the thing that stood out the most were the fangs in his mouth. They looked so…realistic. As did her mother's.

Danielle could, without a doubt, say that for once, she truly envied her mother's beauty and hoped she could be that beautiful one day. It was rare that Sam ever wore anything other than her usual attire, but when she did, she always looked gorgeous in Danielle's eyes. Tonight was no exception. Her mother was wearing skin tight black leather pants that ran into short wedge heels. She was also wearing a blood red corset with a long sleeve velvet red shirt under it where the sleeves puffed out over her hands. For once, she actually changed up her usual make-up, going for red eye shadow and blood red lipstick. Her hair was let down reaching to the middle of her back and the most stunning was of course her sharp white fangs. Fangs that much like her father's looked too realistic.

"Well we all look great," Danielle said. "By the way, Mom, where did you get the fangs? They're really realistic."

Danny and Sam could feel their faces start to heat up. Their fangs weren't fake. No, they were their real teeth, extended to the point that they became sharp enough to break skin and allow the used to latch onto a person. Except that they weren't used to drink blood. In the Ghost Zone, when ghosts searched for a mate, it was someone who was on the same wavelength as them. However, the only way to so was to share energy. There were many different ways to do so. Some through physical contact such as kissing, while others did things involving their obsessions. It was a common thing to hear of a couple battling it out for dominance in their relationship, even to the point that their private lives became public with the sounds of war. Of course some ways were rarer than others, and Danny and Sam's was the rarest.

A very rare and unique breed, the Empires or Energy Vampires, would bite their victims and taste their energy. However, most of the time, the energy tasted bitter and unsavory, telling them that they weren't that person's mate. However, the second that they tasted their mate's energy, the sensation was unbelievable. And, like the teenagers they were, it often led to more things. Things that they would not be discussing with their daughter or anyone else for that matter.

There was no way either of them was going to admit to anything involving their sex life to their daughter.

"Oh, I just know the right people," Sam said.

Danielle didn't look convinced, and was about to speak up, when her breath caught in her throat, causing her to gasp as a large blue wisp of smoke came from her open mouth. Looking to her parents, she wasn't surprised to see the same thing happen to them.

The ground began to shake under their feet, throwing them all off balance as cracks began to form. Cujo leaned back on his hunches, growling at the unknown force as lights began to shoot from the ground. A loud explosion fired in front of them as a figure stepped out, floating into the sky with a dark cackle.

"Finally! The time has come!" the woman cried. Her attire was very minimal, consisting of only tie-died pants, sandals, a headband and a blue shirt with "FUR IS MURDER" written in red coloring that was very similar to blood. Her skin was a classic pale green color while her long blonde hair hung around her swirling like tentacles.

Danny looked to the others who returned the same confused look, but prepared themselves anyway.

"Um…so who exactly are you?" He asked.

"I am the Activist," she said pulling out a pair of red sunglasses and placing them over her eyes.

"The activist?" Tucker said, looking at her in skepticism. "Looks more like a girl from the Hippie movement."

"Hey, don't go around dissing me, man. If you can't dig what I'm trying to do, then you're just another puppet of the man."

"Is she serious?" Sam asked.

"You got a problem, go hang loose," she said, taking into the air. "Peace out, dudes. I gotta split."

"Don't think so, Rainbow Stick," Danielle said as a ring formed around her body, allowing her to transform. As she finished changing into her ghost form, she crossed her arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Now, hold on, Ellie," Danny said. "Let's not do anything rash."

"Why don't you go back to learning how to be another pencil pushing conformist, you little ankle biter," Activist said, crossing her arms.

"What did you just call me!?" Danielle cried, her face burning in anger.

"Ankle biter. It means baby or small child," Tucker said, as he scrolled through a web page on his PDA.

"Got that right. Now I gotta beat feet cause it's time to blow the doors off this town! But not before leaving you squares with a groovy present," she said with a devious smirk as her hands began to glow bright red. A bright light fired off, hitting the ground before dissipating. Everyone stood still, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. "I gotta peel out, but you skags and dipsticks keep it heavy while I'm gone. Later!"

Everyone watched as she flew off, heading in the direction of the Town Festival, completely confused as to what just happened.

"Ok, seriously, what the heck did she just say? Could anyone keep up with that at all?" Danny asked.

"She said: I gotta leave fast because it's time to beat the town in race against time. But not before leaving you losers with an awesome gift. I gotta go as fast as possible, but you ugly girls and morons keep it cool while I'm gone," Youngblood said. Everyone's jaws dropped as they stared at him.

"You could understand her?" Danielle asked before a thought hit her, making her anger flare again. "Wait, she called me ugly!? Oh, I am gonna knock the head right off that bi-"

"Danielle Lilith Phantom," Sam said warning clear in her voice. "You better watch that mouth of yours, young lady, or else this will be the last Halloween you ever see."

"Yeah, I can understand her. She's from the same time era as Ember, and she's been known to slip into her old lingo every now and then when she gets angry," he said.

"But isn't she always angry?" Tucker asked.

"Uh, yeah. How do you think I got so good at understanding all that?"

"Well, what do you think she did? I mean, she blasted the ground but-" Tucker paused as the ground began to rumble again as the sounds of high pitched moaning began to grow louder and louder. Everyone turned to see a large green wave heading toward them, but upon closer inspection, realized that the wave was actually an army of under animals, charging straight for them. "What the heck is that!?"

"Animals! And lot of them!" Danny said, getting into a battle position. "I'm going ghost!"

"Phantom Fauna!" Sam yelled. Both transformed and flew up to Danielle's level, Youngblood joining them. Cujo barked loudly before growing into his larger form while Tucker dug a few blasters from his backpack.

"Road kill, anyone?" Danielle asked with a smile before charging into the fray. The other soon followed, blasting and fighting their way against the creatures that varied in size from small hamsters to large great Danes. "Jeez, what is this, attack of the forgotten pets?"

"You know, as an animal activist myself, I've got a real problem with this," Sam declared, blasting another cat away with her vine whip, only for it to get back up and charge at her again.

"Oh get over it, Sam," Tucker said, blasting a few small snakes. "They're already dead. There's nothing you can do for them, and right now they're trying to tear us apart because of some hippie ghost!"

"Ok, you know what, Tucker-"

"Guys, less arguing, more ghosts fighting!" Danny yelled, holding a cat out as its glowing claws tried to swipe at his face. "Gah! Now I remember why I hate cats! Ow!" Throwing him off, Danny watched as many of them began to scatter, vanishing and disappearing around them and heading toward town. "They're getting away!"

"Hang on, I've got an idea," Youngblood said, pulling a small whistle out of his pocket. Quickly snapping his fingers, his clothes changed to his usual pirate attire. Placing the small silver device to his lips, he blew into it as hard as he could. All of the remaining animals cried out in pain, cringing and curling on the ground.

Everyone looked on in surprise before a low whimpering got their attention. Looking down, Danielle felt her heart clench as her poor puppy changed back into his smaller form and laid on the ground.

"Cujo!" she cried, flying down to the ground and bending over to pick him up. She gently stroked him as he rubbed against her helplessly. Just as Danielle was about to yell at Youngblood, he stopped, breathing heavily as he placed the whistle back into his pocket.

"Whew, that was a long one. That's the only down side to being on Earth," he said.

"What was that!?" she yelled furiously. "Your dumb whistle was hurting Cujo!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it's the only way to-" he stopped as a green portal opened up beside him. Youngblood smiled as his pirate crew stepped out of the swirling green door, Parrot bringing up the rear. "To call my crew. Alright attention, ye scurvy dogs! We've got a problem on our hands! I want ye to scurry across town, and capture all the undead animals ye come across save for that one in the fair lass's arms," he declared, pointing to Cujo who shook his fur out and returned to his normal happy demeanor. "Parrot, ye shall lead these no good lily-livers to their booty!"

"Aye aye, captain," Parrot said in a bored tone.

"Now, shove off!"

The undead swashbucklers cheered loudly before shooting off in every which way to begin their search for the animals. Youngblood smiled, turning to look at the others who were all pleasantly surprised.

"Wow. Looks like you're getting better with your pirate commands," Danny said with a nod.

"Thanks. Parrot, Ember and Danielle have all been helping me a lot."

"So the whistle can be heard by your crew?" Danielle asked.

"No, just by Parrot, but he knows that if I'm blowing the whistle, that means to assemble the crew."

"But how can he hear it here on Earth if he's in the Ghost Zone?" Sam asked.

"Easy," he said as he pulled it back out and held it up for everyone to see. "Parrot is a part of me and is connected to me via my ecto-energy. A lot of ghost animals that have masters are connected by a special bond that allows them to know each other and understand each other. I can find him anywhere and the same goes for him for me. By blowing this whistle, it sends a signal that only animals can hear, but since I'm a person, I can't, even if I had Parrot here on my shoulder. But since Parrot is an animal, he can hear what my ears can't pick up. So even if he's nowhere near me, he can still hear it."

"Well, now that that's taken care of, what are we gonna do about the Activist?" Tucker asked.

"Beat that dumb blonde skank into the ground?" Danielle said, still miffed about the earlier confrontation, though that was quickly forgotten as she felt her ear start to pulse with pain. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"What did I say about watching your mouth?" Sam said, pulling at her daughter's ear and slightly twisting it to make a point.

"OW! Ok, ok!" Danielle cried. Once released from her mother's grip, she looked to the others. "Like I was saying, we're gonna have to go after her, and preferably beat her very badly. The only problem is-"

"The army of undead creatures that she's able to summon," Danny said, rubbing his chin. As he continued to ponder what exactly to do, his gaze fell upon Cujo. "Hey…I just noticed…Cujo wasn't affected by her powers."

"That's true. I wonder why?" Danielle said. Cujo turned his head to look at her, and began licking her cheek happily, making her smile.

"I guess Cujo is just more loyal to Danielle and you guys then her," Tucker said. "Too bad none of those psycho animals are like that."

"No, but that gives me an idea," Danny said with a smile.

It didn't take long for them to find the undead hippie as she floated above the Amity Park Halloween Festival, cackling as hundreds people ran in fear of the animals she resurrected. The costumed patrons stood no chance against the creatures that continued to cause a mass panic amongst them. The Activist was so caught up in her reveling, she didn't even notice as Danielle flew in until she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Ow! Like, what's your deal, Ankle Biter?" she cried out, narrowing her eyes at Danielle.

"Sorry, but there must have been some miscommunications," Danielle said, smirk on her face. "Did you say that you wanted me to blast you into the ground or into space?"

"Get bent, you little skag. I've got no interest in a skuzz like you. Now that white haired hunk is a different story. I could totally get down with a stud like that," she said with a smirk as Danielle cringed.

"Oh my god, that is so gross! Could you sound anymore like the slut that you are?"

Before she could reply, The Activist cried out as she was yanked to the ground and slammed repeatedly by a green vine. Danielle looked to her right to find her mother floating there, arm crossed and a disgusted look on her face as she looked at the crater she had created. Danielle swallowed hard, a bit of nervousness running through her as she prayed her mother hadn't heard her language once again.

"You know, I think I have to agree with you, Ellie," Sam said. "She is a slut."

"Ugh! You dirty little skags!" Activist yelled as she shot straight up out of the ground. "I'll show you what happens when you side with the man!" Her hands began to glow a bright green color as she waved them around her. The two female halfas watched as all of the cats who had been chasing and attacking people suddenly stopped and stared at the green light. Each one opened their mouths, releasing a menacing roar that none of them should have been able to do considering their sizes.

The cats quickly flocked to the center, right under her, and began to combine, their bodies molding and morphing together. Danielle's jaw dropped as she watched the creature get bigger and bigger until the very last cat was absorbed, leaving a large green tiger in their wake.

"Well…this just got really crappy," Sam said.

"Now, munch on-Ah!" she shrieked as she was once again hit in the side. Growling, she turned to see Danny and Youngblood, floating behind her with twin smirks. "You are so gonna regret that, dude!" Lifting her hands once more, a bright blue fired from her finger tips, and right at the two ghosts. Both cried out, separating to avoid the attack. Before they could sign in relief though, a loud howl rang throughout the air. Turning around, the two were met by the horrifying site of a drooling, hairy beast as it stepped out of the blue portal behind them. The boys screamed and dashed of, the creature hot on their tails.

"A werewolf!? Who the heck has a pet werewolf!?" Youngblood said as the monster in question flew after them. "And how the heck can it fly!? Werewolves don't fly!"

"It's a giant undead dog! What did you expect!?" Danny replied hastily as he tried to blast it while flying backwards. "Can't you use that dumb whistle on it!?"

"And make it madder!? Are you nuts!?" Youngblood yelled, narrowly avoiding the monster's jaws as they snapped at his behind. "AHH! I never agree to this part of your stupid plan!"

"Just shut up and fly!" Danny cried as they flew off into the distance. As their cried flew into the distance with them, Danielle and Sam both faceplamed, wondering how they put up with the two of them.

As Sam moved to help them, the tiger suddenly jumped at her, knocking her out of the air and pinning her to the ground while roaring in her face.

"Ok, someone seriously needs a mint," she said, calling upon her vines that began to wrap around the tiger and lift it into the air. Sam struggled to hold it tight, especially when it began to claw and bite at the vines, but if they were going to finish this, she was going to have hold on. "Now I remember why I am not a cat person. Danielle! You're on your own! I'll handle the tiger, you get Activist!"

Danielle nodded her head and flew toward her opponent who looked even unhappier about it.

"Let me show you how I deal with ankle biting brats like you!"

"You wish, you washed up soap boxer," Danielle replied as she came to a stop and began to whistle. "Here Cujo, here boy! Come to Mommy!"

Loud thumping rocked the ground as Cujo's paws pounded under him, the large dog barking in response. Coming to a halt, he growled at the sunglasses wearing woman as she smirked at him.

"You think you're little doggie is safe from me? Well think again," she said, waving her hands at him. A red glow began to encase Cujo, his features instantly growing calm before going fierce once more as he looked at Danielle who stared at him in shock.

"Cujo!? What's gotten into you!? I thought he couldn't be controlled by you!?" she said as she began to panic.

"Stupid little Ankle Biter. All animals of the undead can be control by the Activist," she said as she landed next to him and started to pet him. "I speak for the animals and fight for them because they cannot fight for themselves. Even the ones who…drool…all over you," she said with grimace as she watched the drool drip from Cujo's mouth in disgust. She quickly yanked her hand away, wiping it on her shirt just to be sure there was no dog slobber on her hand.

"Fight for them? All I've seen you do all night is have them fight for you and get hurt for it. Not exactly speaking for the animals there, hippie."

"Regardless, your opinion doesn't matter, Ankle Biter. I'll show you and all the conformists just what the power of animal is! Now, get her," she said, pointing directly at Danielle. Cujo growled, falling back and preparing to pounce while Danielle could only stare at him waiting for him to strike.

The Activist smiled as she waited for him to attack the young phantom. Just as the large green dog sat up, he quickly turned, pouncing on her and pinning her to the ground. The Activist was beyond startled as she looked into the glowing red eyes of the large and furry animal, his teeth bared at her. Though that was soon forgotten as she felt a drop of moister hit her face. She cringed as the drool ran down her face, followed by more and more of it. Her body began to physically shake as she struggled to get him off of her so as to clean her face, but to no avail. Danielle landed next to him, smile on her face as she petted her dog.

"Yeah, the power of animals really is amazing. Especially the will power and loyalty a puppy can have to his master," Danielle said, though her smirk fell as she watched the ghost convulse on the ground. "Um…are you ok?"

"Get it off…" she whispered before her voice began to get louder. "Get it off, Get it off, GET IT OFF! Get this nasty dog spit off me! Of my god, it's so gross! Dog's are so gross!"

"Seriously?" Danielle asked, beyond confused. "What kind of activist doesn't like dogs?"

"I'm not a real activist, ok!? I only pretended to be one so I could get this really cute guy to notice me, but then he wanted me to live in a van with a bunch of dogs, and I HATE dogs! All they did was piss and crap all over the place, and it smelled and they drooled, and just GET IT OFF ME!"

"Wow. That's really pathetic. And I've met the Box Ghost, so I would know," she said with a shake of her head. "Tucker!"

"You rang?" He said, hopping out of his hiding spot, thermos in hand. Danielle rolled her eyes; of course he'd be there when all the important stuff was done.

"Yeah, I think we're done here," she said before smirking at the very shaken girl. "Happy Halloween, poser!" A blue stream of light fired from the thermos, hitting her and sucking her into it with ease before being capped by the techno geek. As Danielle transformed back into her human form, she watched as all the animals began to disappear, vanishing into thin air.

"So, other than dealing with an animal loving hippie, how is your first Halloween so far, Ellie?" Tucker asked as he put his thermos away. Sam quickly made her way over, tired, though completely unharmed. The same could not be said for Danny and Youngblood who were both covered in scratches and bite marks, their clothes torn and sour looks of disposition on their faces.

"Actually, even with all that, I think it's been a pretty good Halloween," she said. A high pitched barking caught her attention and she quickly kneeled down, picking up Cujo who happily licked her face, making her giggle. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, let's beat feet and get to that candy!" Everyone groaned, walking away from her as she looked after them in confusion. "Was it something it said?"

**October 31, 2013, 11:57 pm:**

**Ok, I know that by the time I read over this, it's gonna be way late. Like, too late for Halloween because this won't be going up until tomorrow morning. Sorry, I tried to get it done it time, but I couldn't. At least not without proofreading it first and making sure it was as good as possible. Oh well. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for more EXTRAS!**


End file.
